She Stands Alone
by Kamie-Kub
Summary: She has no friends. She stands alone. She has no family. She stands alone. She is a Vampire. She stands alone. full summary inside. ON HIATUS!
1. My life story

**A/N: This is my third story. Well here I go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own my future but I do own my freedom. I think...**

**Warning: Rated for swearing, my dirty little mind, etc. Total OOC in every chappie so yea. Don't mock me!**

**Summary: She has no friends. She stands alone. She has no family. She stands alone. She is a Vampire. She stands alone. Kagome is a Vampire who has never felt the gift of love or friendship. At least, not that she could remember.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**My Life Story

* * *

**

Have you ever felt alone, lost or just plain unloved? That's how I feel every day, every minute of my life. Of course, you would feel like me, too, if you were a Vampire.

It probably wouldn't have been nearly as bad if my clan hadn't ban me. I had no friends, no family and no where to go. For a while I slept in alleys, behind dumpsters and when it was nice out, on the roofs. Before they ban me, I felt that they were all I had, which was kinda true considering my family was dead. Murdered by the Demons and Werewolves when I was 12 years old. When they were still alive my sister was the most loved, not that I cared, much.

When I was 4 years old and still a mortal, I was experiencing the feeling so many others had been through before me. Replacement. I wasn't really being replaced, it's just that my mother was going to have another child. At first I was thrilled to find out that I was going to have a baby brother or sister but after Kyoko was born, everything changed. I felt like I was being ignored for a while but it didn't really occur to me that my parents had to balance their love between us both.

When mom and dad came home from the hospital and showed me my new baby sister, I took one look and scowled. The babysitter left and mom tried to get my to like Kyoko. No such luck. I wouldn't even look and the poor girl. Over the next year or so Kyoko had gotten into the habit of mimicking me. If I played with a doll, she'd grab the nearest and headless Barbie and copy what I did. If I was eating, she'd cry until she got some applesauce or her bottle. My parents started making jokes about her name like saying it was a good thing they called her Kyoko which in English terms, means mirror.

We grew close over the next year, well, as close as a 2 and a 6 year old can get. But that year was also the year I got blooded. I was sleeping, totally oblivious to the figure outside my window. When he came in and clamped down on my neck all I could feel was pain. It hurt too much to scream, too much to faint, too much to do anything really. In the morning, my parents found me unconscious on my floor and they rushed me to the hospital.

The doctor explained that I would be ok but only because the Vampire that had bitten me had also blooded me. When I woke up I was the happiest child in the world knowing that I was what I had always wanted to become, a Vampire. It took a while to get over the shock but I soon realized that I had a craving and if I didn't nurture that craving, I felt I would die. My father said that I was probably craving blood. No one in my family knew what to do because no one in my family was a Vampire. Except me.

Laying awake in my bed I got fed up and went to suck our bitch-of-a-neighbor's blood. Since I was small I had no problem creeping up on her and biting her neck. It was instinctive to know what to do. Lucky for her I was only a child so I didn't take _all_ her blood, thus, she survived. I was broken hearted by that but lucky me; she moved away right after she got back from the hospital. I was over joyed that she was gone.

Over time I got better at hunting down my prey and by the time I was 10 I was an expert. Every time I went out Kyoko would await my return to hear every single gruesome detail. One day I decided to ask her if she wanted to be a Vampire like me, and, like me, she was over joyed over the concept of it. But mostly over the fact that she got to kill people. The very same night I blooded her and took her out for her first feed. Lets just say that when our parents found out in the morning they weren't too happy.

In my eyes, they shunned both of us and unknowingly made us equals. We were inseparable for the following two years. Then it happened. One night I went out to feed. Kyoko said she wasn't 'hungry' so I went alone. No big deal. When I came back they were gone, the house was a wreak and there was a message in blood on the wall. It was their blood, my family's blood. The message read:

**Hello, little Kagome,**

**you will never see your family again**

I could almost feel the chill of their approaching death in the room. It sickened me. I was confused though. What kind of villian leaves a message in blood with no ransom? There was no way to even _try_ to make a sad attempt and save your family? Some villian. Even remembering it now makes me cry, or want to. But since Vampires have some of the same traits as Demons and Werewolves I was able to pick up the scent of some male and a few others.

I forgot to mention that the Vampire that blooded me has kept coming back now and then to check up on me. Apparently he didn't mean to blood me, or even come after me in the first place for that matter. He was just at that desperate point of needing blood and he just happened to find me. He wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'Guardian Angel' or even a close friend but at that point he was all I had. He came in and rescued me from insanity, taking me to the clan. After I recovered a bit he told me who had kidnapped my family. I'm 16 now and even if it happened 4 years ago, I am still to this day hunting down Naraku.

* * *

**Yep, I think that's a good place to end it. Not too much of a cliffie for you guys, is it? LOL ;D **

**P.S. If your burn my stories then I'll burn yours. If you have no storie then I'll burn you in future chappies. That is all.**


	2. A way of living, I guess

**A/N:This, people, is chapter 2. If you don't like it then too fricken' bad for you! By the way, I decided 'screw it' on the 8 reviews thing...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this chapter! Don't hunt me!**

**_Warning:_ Total OOC in every chappie. And a hell of alot of swearing. lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

* * *

"God damn it, Sesshomaru! I told you a thousand times that your not the only one trying to find, and kill, that son-of-a-bitch Naraku!", I screamed at him. Sometimes I swear that he thinks that the world revolves around him and not the sun. Urg, I hate the sun. Always being trapped indoors... 

In his usual emotionless tone of voice he said, "Just because he killed your parents-"

**"_JUST_ because he killed my parents? You're only after him because you want to equal the score in your childish battles! Not because he slaughtered your whole damn family!",** I screamed in his face. All he did to show that he was listening was to wince at the loud noises, or 'racket' as he called it, coming from my mouth.

"Maby it was a mistake to blood you. I should have left you for dead while I had the chance".

"So? Kill me now if you hate me that fucking much", I whispered in a deadly hiss, holding my arms widespread from my body.

"You know I can't do that, you're powers are too strong. It would end up killing both of us".

"How is that a bad thing?", I asked him while returning to my usual relaxed position. I was still pretty fucking pissed though. Nothing new.

He just glared at me. Lucky for me I learned when to shut up years ago. Others more unfortunate had to learn the hard way. Even then some didn't get it and lost their heads as punishment. Literally.

So, welcome to my life as it is now. Controlled. Now don't get me wrong, I try to break or bend every rule there is, unless I happen to agree with it. Example: one that I don't agree with is _'Don't kill innocent mortals for fun, out of boredom or otherwise'_ but I do agree with and follow the most important rule of all, in my eyes anyway. _'No sex'_. Plain and simple. Mating is allowed but the 'for fun' stuff isn't, especially rape.

On that topic, I remember somebody in the clan decided to play a little joke on a rainy day. Here's what happened, from what I know at least.

_I was sitting on my bed,(most of the blooded vampires had beds because that's what they were used to. True vampires had coffins out of tradition, even though it was like the 21st century or something.) reading a comic book I had stolen from one of the other vampires down the hall when I heard a loud noise from down stairs. Now you see, I am the curious type and can only sustain myself for so long._

_So I'm down stairs a couple minutes later when I hear the same noise from before, except I can understand the words this time. They were "Help! Help! Rape! Somebody help me!"._

_Naturally, there was a crowd forming around the door, but nobody dared go in. That was the Lady's job. I went to stand beside Sesshomaru. Apparently he was curious, too. Not that you could blame him or anything, nothing ever happens around here worth interest._

_"Hey, what's going on?", I asked._

_"Practical joke", he replied._

_"Are you sure? How do you know?"_

_"I use my ears, unlike any of the others around here. I can here them giggling behind the door", he said half disgustedly._

_"Oh", was all I said. Then "They?"_

_"Yes 'they'. A boy and a girl. Both idiots if you ask me"._

_Just then the Lady came and told her servant to get the door. When he did, the people in the room fell silent. You could almost feel their fear radiating off them._

_'Serves them right', I thought. 'They should know better than to upset the Lady like that'._

_"Come forth, both of you", she said briskly. She was obviously very much annoyed about this. Most of the time, people will go out of their way to make the Lady happy because she actually was a nice person. 'They must be new', I thought. 'hehe... suckers'._

_By this point I had a smirk on my face. Whoever it was, I didn't feel the least bit sorry for them. I normally didn't when it came to members of the clan. They could all be slaughtered and I wouldn't give a shit at all. Ok, maby a tiny, tiny bit, but still._

_A boy with short, black hair tied into a dragon's tail at the back of his head and violet eyes stepped out first. He was older and taller than I was by about half a foot but that didn't change the fact that I could kick his ass. Following him was a girl with waist length dark brown hair tied into a pony tail at the top of her head. Her eyes were brown and she looked about 18._

_"State your names", the Lady said._

_"Uhh... my name is Miroku and she's Sango", said the boy._

_"And what exactly do you think you were doing?", said the Lady in a calm yet stern voice that would give even the strongest demon shivers._

_"We were just trying to brighten up the day a little", he replied in a shaky voice._

_"You know the rules here. I do not allow trouble makers in my clan. You either behave or pack your bags"._

_"Yes'm", they said in unison._

_"I will personally make sure that this deed will not go unpunished. And as for you... ", she said, turning to face the rest of us. "Why are you all just standing around? Back to your rooms!", she said in a sweeter than sweet voice which, needless to say, scared the hell out of all of us. We ran, naturally._

_Later, I was pacing Sesshomaru's room. I hardly leave him alone anymore just to show him what he got himself into. Anyway, I was talking occasionally but mostly I was thinking and replaying the event in my mind._

_"Miroku and Sango, huh? Sound like idiots to me", I said to Sesshomaru. I knew he wasn't really listening to me but it would seem weird if I was in my room talking to myself. Besides, if I need to get his attention I just throw something at him._

_"Of course", he said. "You'd fit right in with them"._

_I made a fist then stuck up my middle finger. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru!"_

_"Fuck yourself. It's cheaper"._

_"That is soo old dude"._

_"Well, I wouldn't know. I've only been alive for about, oh say, 400 years. I can't keep up to date with _everything_. It's hard enough just looking after you"._

_"Your NOT my babysitter!", I yelled_

_(so on an so forth. If I kept up with retelling my argument with Sesshomaru, well, we'd be here forever)_

You have to admit though that it was kinda funny. And Miroku and Sango are my friends now. I'm not gonna explain how that happened because to tell the truth, I don't even know. They are literally my only friends now and we're tight. All my mortal friends, or what little I had, ditched me years ago so Sango and Miroku are all I got. Not that I care. I hate large crowds anyway.

So, like I said, _'most rules are meant to be broken'_, but not all. Remember that. Otherwise you might end up in a closet with some guy and your shirt on the floor.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: well, that was new. For me anyway. Personally I think I like that chappie. Don't worry homies... Inuyasha will be making his grand appearance in either chapter 3 or 4. Don't know yet 'cause i don't plan ahead.**

**READ ME:**

**Hey, if anyone comes up with a plot for this story could ya let me know? I got nuthin. I really need to think there things out...**

**P.S.: This time I want 10 reviews!**


	3. Meeting, and Hating

**A/N: Well, chapter 3 on 10 reviews, just like I said. By the way, I got a plot so no worries but I'm not gonna bother tellin' ya what it is cuz it's like the most obvious thing in the world, eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha but my sister is _all_ mine! She's sooo cool! Luv ya Nassie! (just to embarrass you, hopefully... lol)**

**Warning:This story is rated for total OOC in every chappie and a hell of allot of swearing. lol! Also rated for future violence... yay! **

* * *

**Meeting, and Hating**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I was hungry again. This was a regular occurrence but I really didn't feel like going out tonight after the argument Sesshomaru and I had had. 

_"You and your crazy belief that you have no family. I can sense that your lying Sesshomaru", I said quietly as I lay beside him. Don't get any nasty ideas or anything. I snuck into his room, lay down behind him and started questioning him while he was half asleep, that's all. He sometimes answers questions truthfully when he's like this._

_"Kagome, I'm still awake". Oops..._

_"Oh, hehe, sorry about that", I said a bit nervously. Last time he caught me, he almost killed me. Of course, he was with his girl at the time, lucky for me _she_ was asleep. He had his head curled into her neck and was starting to fall asleep when I came in, 14 then, and started asking him what he was doing with her. I was curious and he was shirtless so naturally I'd try to dig something up on him and tell the rest of the clan, editing parts of course to make him look dirty. Very painful when he woke up and saw me asking questions he would never admit to._

_Anyway, I've been doing that allot and he's getting used to it. And since I age the same as a half demon would, lets just say that he's had allot of time to catch on..._

_"So, are you going to answer my question truthfully this time?", I asked as innocently as I could._

_"I have told you before,I have no family. I am the last of my family line"._

_"No your not", I said snottily._

_"Kagome, get out of my room. I told you that I have no family and I'm glad. Your the closest thing I got and I still wish you weren't around!", he whispered harshly._

_That hurt. I thought he cared at least a little. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up._

_"Fine. Just because I want to know who is left in you family and because I don't want you to be all alone in the world like I am, doesn't mean you have to bite my head off!". At that point I stomped out of the room._

It was true though. I didn't want him to be alone in this shit of a world. I know he has other family, at least someone. I know there's not lots of people but I know there's at least _someone_.

I got up and jumped from my window, landing harmlessly on the ground. I ventured into the city and began hunting my prey for the night.

Time led me to find a bunch of wanna-be gangsters who were absolutely unexperienced with the whole drug taking thing. I swear they were already high because two or three of them were trying to stuff pot up their noses. "Pathetic", I muttered to myself. "Absolutely pathetic".

I walked into an illegal club of drugs, booze and maker-outers, not that the 'make-out' part lasted very long. Good example of one of the forbidden rules that must _never _be broken. I set out for the bar and sat down when a familiar scent wafted my way. "Sesshomaru?", I wondered aloud. _'What would Sesshomaru be doing here? He hates it here'._

"Who?", came a voice. I turned on my seat a little and saw the person who had questioned me. He had black jeans with chains, a black hoodie, a black cap on his head with long flowing white hair. _'Just like Sesshomaru's.' _But what stood out most of all were his golden eyes. _'Just like Sesshomaru's!'_ Except his had the look of fake puppy innocence that held all the secrets to law breaking. _'Just like me.'_

"Hey, wench! I asked you a question! What about Sesshomaru!", he asked in a gruff tone but not yelling, yet.

"Why? Do you know him?", I asked sweetly while turning my attention to the bar tender. I needed a beer and I needed one now. Blood will come later, _'like maby when I can lure this kiss ass into an ally'_, I thought to myself.

"Wha...? Hey! I'm the one who'll be asking the questions you little whore!", he yelled at me. I almost choked on my beer that I had only just received. Being called a bitch I could handle, but a whore? He had taken one step too many on the bridge of luck which, might I add, was already falling apart beneath his sorry ass.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I called you a whore! You probably are any way!"

"Don't", I said calmly, on the outside that is. "Lets start over, shall we?"

"Wha...? What do you mean?". Apparently he was used to submission from girls, or a fight. Not a seemingly calm resolution.

_'I mean I don't feel like hunting for my dinner tonight'. _"I mean lets start over. My name is Kagome. Now, how do you know my dear Sesshomaru?". I could have sworn he was gonna fall to the floor laughing. But no, he somehow managed to stay in his seat by holding onto the bars' counter.

"Your _dear _Sesshomaru? Hahaha! Your kidding, right?"

"Yes, actually", I stated calmly. That shut him up.

"Wha...?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Wha... I mean, no". I giggled. To win your dinner, you must put on an act. So far it was working because he got a look mischief in his eyes.

"Hey, uh, Kagome right? Whad'da ya say we, uh, step outside?". I giggled again. Gods this was getting annoying but I was getting desperate. "Sure".

He grinned and stepped down from the bar stool and held out his hand for me. I took it and he led me outside into, guess what, an ally. _'Perfect'._

"I never got _your_ name", I asked with my fake innocence of any prissy sixteen year old. "Inuyasha", he replied before pinning me to the wall and laying violent yet gentle kisses on my lips and jawline. I let out a fake moan of pleasure while really I was disgusted by all of this. _'What I do to get a meal'._

I gently slid me knee between his legs and he moaned so loudly I thought everybody would hear. "You like?", I asked him quietly. His only reply was to lay kisses down my shoulder and chest. I stopped him and pulled him back up to my lips and started kissing back. I began at his lips and worked my way down his jawline to his neck where I began to nip where I would lay the killer bite mark. He moaned yet again and rested his head on my shoulder so he could enjoy this more. So would I. No struggle.

I bit into his neck and he let out a gasp of pain. "You!", he struggled out. "Your a vampire? You bitch! That must be... how you know... my brother! He was one of you wretched creatures when I... saw him last! I hope he's... dead_!". 'What! Your brothers with Sesshomaru? So that's why your scent was so much like his! And if I kill you I'd be doing the one thing I didn't want to happen to _him_! Oh Gods! Now I have to blood you! God damn-it!'_

I blooded the wretch at the last moment before he died. He fell unconscious, from shock most likely, so I took the chance to drag him back to the clan. God only knows what would happen if I tried that while he was awake. I shuddered at the very thought.

When we arrived I took him to my room and lay him on the bed not really caring if he was in a comfortable position or not. As I left I locked the window and put a barrier over it then turned and walked out the door, locking and putting a barrier on that, too.

The walk down the hall to Sesshomaru's room was a long one even though he was only four doors down. I would most likely get my head bitten off, or worse, for this. I could easily see why they hated each other. They were both hard headed and stubborn.

Gently, I knocked on Sesshomaru's door. If he didn't have demon hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it. A "Come in", came from inside in that usual dark, emotionless voice. I stepped in tenderly deciding that I really didn't want to be there anymore but I really didn't have much choice on the matter for Sesshomaru had that look of 'you bothered me so this had better be good'.

I decided to start from the beginning so I wouldn't be stuttering over events. He hated that. "Yes, well, I know you have a brother".

If he was mad before, he was certainly pissed now."How do you know this?", he asked. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I met him at the club when I went out to find a meal. He was sitting at the bar and I decided that he would make a good enough meal. I didn't know he was your brother at the time!", I added quickly at the deepening glare.

"I was acting flirty so I could lure him outside and it worked. We did things for a while then I bit him. That's when he told me he was your brother so I... umm...", I was afraid to finish. "Go on", he said.

"I blooded him".

"You... you did **_WHAT!_**".

* * *

**A/N: well, that was new for me. I'm not good at writing sexy sceans, yet. lol! That right there might have very well scared my lil sis. Actually, this chapter probably scared her... Neway, thanks to my reviewers. Even if you are not mentioned, you are still loved!**

**One other thing. I was told that the 'sexy' scean was too short. If you agree then let me know for future chapters. Not to mention, if you see something overly wrong with the story (grammar, lines don't make sense, etc.) then let me know becuse my computer's been a lil wonkey lately**


End file.
